


Chaotic and oddly wholesome

by grimmpuppyandkitty



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Early Modern Era, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmpuppyandkitty/pseuds/grimmpuppyandkitty
Summary: Christine and Erik have been together for a few years and have gotten pregnant. Now that things are looking bad after Christine gives birth to Gustave, Raoul shows up to offer his support. But he has a few secrets of his own..
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Until I can think of how to start, have a few headcanons. I'm looking for a place to dump these and I do not wish to annoy anyone on other places.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im deleting the others. 
> 
> Christine and Erik have been together for a few years and have gotten pregnant. Now that things are looking bad after Christine gives birth to Gustave, Raoul shows up to offer his support. But he has a few secrets of his own..

Christine's pregnancy had been moderately easy but also somewhat hard. But there had been nothing that gave them cause to believe it would turn out like this. No one had warned them or tried to prepare them for it. They couldn't have because sometimes things happened without warning. Some heartbreaking and others utterly perfect. Erik thought he was about to become the happiest man on earth until a screaming little boy was shoved into his arms , until he realized that Christine was too pale and her breathing much too shallow. Everything seemed to be falling around him. He only vaguely realized that he was handed a bottle full of formula and he numbly placed it in their baby's mouth. He had been glad to have silence for awhile as it gave him the chance to clear his mind and try and gather his thoughts.

That was what he had thought, at least. Because after fifteen minutes of silence and background noises, he wished to have anything but silence. His wish was answered in the form of Raoul de Chagny. She had only two emergency contacts; one was himself and the other was her best friend since childhood. As far as he knew, one wasn't allowed back into the room in this kind of situation. He was the acception because they already knew he would raise hell if they tried to make him leave the hospital room. 

But clearly he had forgotten how convincing their friend was, because there was a knock at the door and Raoul slipped in as quietly as he could. He took the seat beside Erik and gazed over at the baby in the crib. Oh. So that was little Gustave. He would ask to see him if they were both in better moods, but he decided to focus on Erik instead of the sleeping baby. Raoul's eyes were dull and lacked the mischief that they so usually held. His smile was forced when he rested a hand on the masked man's shoulder. 

"Christine is being given an emergency surgery. You can thank me for my charms later, Erik." Raoul broke the maddening silence and Erik sighed in relief, nodding. Without Raoul, he would've never found out what was going on with his girlfriend. Not until they brought her back at least. 

"Name the way and it'll happen." Erik muttered softly, trying to offer what could've been a smile but failed pathetically. Raoul nodded and acted on impulse, patting Erik's shoulder. By the time Christine was brought back, both men were asleep. Erik's head rested on Raoul's shoulder and Raoul's head rested on top of Erik's head. They would wake to great news- despite Christine's prolonged hospital stay. She was successfully.stablizied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer and part of the truth.

Christine had woken up a few hours later to see the way her boyfriend and best friend was sleeping and she found her heart melting internally. She had rasped one of their names, and both of them had jumped up, Erik getting her a glass of water while Raoul filled her in on what happened. She had been immensely relieved that both she and the baby were alive. She wanted to be able to see little Gustave grow up. As if on cue, the baby woke up and started sobbing loudly and uninterruptedly. Erik hurried over to the baby and scooped him up, bringing him over to Christine so she could hold him. The masked man left and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of formula for Gustave. Christine smiled and accepted the bottle, letting Gustave drink from it. The small trio of friends lapsed into silence as they let Christine bond with her baby for the first time. 

A week had passed since that moment and Raoul had been more than a little willing to go home with them and help Erik and Christine with their new baby and around the house in general. It was quite nice and it had given the three of them time to catch up and get closer. Sometimes Raoul would sleep next to Christine, with his arm around her while Erik was at work. She would often simply nuzzle closer and cling when this happened because recovering could get rather lonely during these times because Gustave was often changed and fed before he left for work. 

When Raoul wasn't busy cuddling with Christine, he had late dinners with Erik. Sometimes, he would even help him cook said dinner before. These hours were filled with sarcastic comments and surprised chuckles. These were the nights that Erik would invite Raoul to share the king sized bed in a haze of sleep deprivation. The younger male.would agree and nod slightly despite himself. If sleeping beside Christine was nice, then sharing the bed with both of them was on a never level. Raoul would claim that it was blissful if he didn't already know that he shouldn't be encourage the feelings that seemed to be returning. Feelings for both of them. But he would never mention them because he knew that Erik and Christine were happy together. 

Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave, either. If he left, he would be going back to an empty home until Meg came back in the early morning hours. He had left the house to her after he found her sleeping with some unfamiliar man while drunk. She would probably claim that it was a mistake, but being drunk wasn't an excuse for anything. Not only that, but this was hardly the first time she had done this to him. At the very moment, he was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee held between his hands, staring at the liquid. He didn't notice Erik until he sat down beside him, close enough for their shoulders to touch slightly. Erik's gaze was fixed on his son as he fed him his bottle. Raoul let the silence continue, jumping when Erik broke said silence a few minutes later. 

"Raoul...we appreciate the help and it's been nice having you here... But you don't have to stay here. I'm sure Meg misses you and I'm sure you miss her as well." Erik uttered softly, unaware of what had happened. Even so, the mere mention of her name was enough to get under Raoul's.skin now. 

"No I don't ! She has slept with other men more than once! She continuously apologizes but nothing changes! I've been here because it's easier than facing her again and it gives me things to do to keep my mind off of it." Raoul exclaimed as he turned to face Erik completely. It wasn't the truth, but it was enough of it to keep it from being a full out lie. They would hate him if they knew of his feelings for them. There was a long pause on Erik's side that had Raoul shifting awkwardly. 

"You can stay as long as you need to. It's been nice having you around and I think Christine's missed you." Erik murmured softly as he shifted Gustave so that he could burp him, a half empty bottle laying on the couch on the other side of the older man's leg. Raoul sighed in relief once more, relaxing back into the couch again. If he was leaning against Erik a little bit, no one said anything about it.


	3. In which Erik freaks out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik flips his shit. 
> 
> In which that Raoul had been staying with them for a few months.

There were very few things that Erik was expecting to wake up to that morning and Raoul and Christine kissing wasn't high on top of the list. He had trusted both of them. He had known they had been friends for years. It had been nice to have the younger male around, especially when he had wanted to steal a moment with his wife. But right now, all Erik could feel was numb, and not the numb that he had enjoyed in the past when he indulged. Indulgence lead to the good kind of numb . This was the kind of numb that left him feeling empty and betrayed. There a was a part of him that he ignored, a part of him that was feeling betrayed by /both of them/. That was jealous of both of them. He wasn't ready to acknowledge whatever those emotions were. He hadn't remembered authorizing them in the slightest. He continued to stare until they noticed. When this didn't have the intended affect, he cleared his throat. 

Christine and Raoul jerked back and stared at him with all the shock of children getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar. They stuttered, trying to explain themselves but he held his hand up, already rolling out of the bed that his darling had apparently decided to invite the other man into. With him still in it. He could respect that she had the balls to do such a thing but he didn't appreciate it. From either of them, something reminded him but he forcibly told that part of himself to shut up again. 

"Let me guess? This isn't what it looks like? Raoul isn't in our bed? He didn't have his tongue shoved down your throat or his hands up your shirt? I'm deformed, Christine. Not blind or stupid." Erik sneered down at the woman, anger warring with his hurt feelings. 

"Erik, really! You've got the wrong idea! There was something we wanted to talk to you about but we got distracted and hadn't realized you woke up! Just hear us out." Raoul implored since Christine seemed a little.too stunned to defend herself. Clearly it had been awhile since Erik had last lost his temper with her or anyone. His attempt to clear the air was met with a mocking laugh. 

"No. You can kiss my unnaturally pale ass. Fuck both of you. Have fun with my house, de Chagny. If you can, I'm sure there are things around this house that will always remind you of me." Erik snarled. He got dressed and turned on heel, leaving the room and eventually the house. He ignored Christine's pleading and Raoul's angry shouts of his name. It was on them. He wasn't at fault here so he would be damned if he dragged his ass back into their room and listened to their bullshit. Right now, all he wanted was to be numb. And the good kind of numb.


	4. In which an awkward conversation happens (almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Erik and reason are not something that often go together.

Erik had been tempted to fall back on getting high, but even when Christine had done something like this to him, he couldn't quite break that promise to her. Not again. God, he was pathetic when he thought about it. Thankfully, drinking was the next best thing right now. So he found the nearest bar and parked his ass inside. He had been there an hour when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He just had to glance at it to know that his oldest friend. Hell, he hadn't even needed to glance at his hand. He could feel that infuriating, disappointed gaze burning into his back. 

"Nadir, I'm not in the mood for your Jiminy cricket shit. I don't want to have a conscience right now. Come back in a week." Erik drawled, smirking faintly when he heard his long suffering sigh. At least he could still get under his skin. That was something that had never and would never change. 

"Erik, need I remind you that you have a three month old son at home? You're not a young man anymore, this is inappropriate." Nadir sighed once more. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he should've known it would be anything but compliance. Erik was horrible about complying anyways. 

"Yeah, well. It's not appropriate to suck de Chagny tongue in front of a three month old and yet she was. Perhaps you should lecture her. Not me." Erik threw back yet another shot. He didn't come here to be ranted at. Just because Nadir was older than him, he seemed to think he knew better. Well he didn't. 

"I-....Erik they tried to explain.." Nadir trailed off uncomfortably, shifting his weight from foot to foot . He didn't want the details. He did not. But he had them and he would do whatever he could to get rid of them when this was all over. 

"Either you shut up or I'll make you shut up. Who knows. Maybe you'll make a prettier wife." Erik slurred, all of his vodka hitting him at once. 

Nadir slid and grabbed him, slinging him over his shoulder. He tossed some money onto the counter and walked out. The things he did for Erik. It was a wonder that he hadn't completely lost his mind by now.


	5. More avoidance of the hungover variety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His head hurts. Not talk to him.

Erik woke up in hell. There was no other explination. He was dead and he went to hell. He wasn't religious but it made sense all things considered. The room was much too bright and loud. There was a baby sobbing loudly and by the sounds of it, a cat dying in the alleyway behind their home. ( He would later learn that it was the blonde idiot trying to sing their son back to sleep. But at the moment he couldn't care less. He just wanted it to shut up. He rolled over with a groan and buried his face in his pillow. He stiffened when a hand was ran through his hair but relaxed a moment later. That felt nice. It didn't help with the pounding headache , especially not with the blinds open. But it felt nice nonetheless. 

"How are you feeling, asshole?" Christine nearly cooed. He didn't argue against the condescending tone. He didn't have it in him to argue at the moment. He was angry with her but loud noises were a no go. 

"I'm going to fight the fucking sun and I feel like death warmed over." Erik muttered when he was sure that he would be able to handle the sound of his own voice. 

"That's your own damn fault, isn't it?" Raoul demanded, wandering into the room from wherever the man had been. Erik cringed and reached out blindly, slapping his face a couple times. 

"Where is the snooze button or the mute button? This boy toy of yours is loud, Christine." Erik forced between gritted teeth. Christine found herself snorting in amusement despite herself. 

Raoul knocked his hand away with an annoyed groan. "If I make you coffee and load you with pain meds, will you talk to us?" He bargained with an annoyed edge to his voice.

Erik turned his head and opened one gold colored eyes, gazing at him wearily. "Make them both the strongest things you can find and I might consider it. The keyword is might." He finally relented. 

Raoul threw his arms up and exasperation and grabbed Christine's hand. "Come on. It seems the three of us are making a trip outside. He's too useless to watch Gustave right now." He complained as he pulled her out of the room..


	6. Erik.exe has stopped working.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik.exe has stopped working. 
> 
> ( Not that he was to begin with )

Hours later, Erik found himself chugging down the coffee after tossing a few pain pills into his mouth and swallowing them dry. If they had noticed that he had taken more than suggested. He lifted himself up onto the counter and leaned back against the wall, watching Raoul and Christine try and make.breakfast. When they offered to make him a plate, he shook his head and waved them off. He didn't wish to get sick because they tried to shove food down his throat. If anything, all he needed to survive right now was the coffee clasped between his hands. 

He waited for as long as he could manage at that point. He cleared. His throat when they didn't speak even at that point. "So, tell me what you're brilliant explination. What did I clearly miss?" He demanded.

"I told ..Christine that I am into both of you...and it spiralled from there." Raoul admitted with some reluctance, a rare blush on his face. 

Erik whipped the mask off to reveal his noseless visage, a sneer tugging at his mishappen lips, undoubtedly making him uglier than he already was. "Bullshit. You just want my wife." He snapped. 

Raoul released an annoyed sigh and grabbed Erik by the collar, yanking him into an almost violent kiss. Erik gasped and stiffened while Raoul lingered. It was a few minutes before the younger male pulled away. Erik seemed frozen, bis unsettling eyes wide and confused. 

"Erik?" Christine prompted hesitantly. Erik hit the ground with a dull thump.


	7. these things do happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bedroom shenanigans almost happen

Once Erik had recovered his dignity, he distanced himself from his wife and her friend. He simply needed time to think about the younger man's words and his kiss. He couldn't deny that there was something about it that appealed to him greatly, but at the same time he had never considered Raoul an option. He was simply Christine's childhood friend. But even now, his subconscious told him that he was wrong regarding thinking like that. He had always noticed little things that he probably shouldn't, especially not when he was a married man. Apparently, that didn't matter anymore though, that rule had been thrown out the window by Christine. He couldn't even hate her for it if he tried because he understood. So, that night, when Gustave was laid down, he motioned for Raoul to follow them to their bedroom. The younger male seemed hesitant about doing so, but he did, a look of both hope and apprehension on his oddly beautiful features. Once they reached the bedroom, Christine laid down and watched Raoul and Erik with interest. There had been something of an agreement between them, that since she had Raoul earlier, Erik could indulge if he really wished to right now. It was something that he fully intended to take advantage of. 

"So, what did you ask me to follow you for?" Raoul asked, chuckling softly to cover up his nerves. Christine was in bed, but her husband's intense golden eyes were burning a hole in his soul. Or, at the very least, that was what he could liken it to. Erik didn't answer, he simply ripped his own mask off once more and tossed it on to the bed with a dull thump, advancing on him slowly. Almost like a Panther stalking its prey was the only way he could think to describe the movements. He found himself backing away, trapping himself against the door. Erik slammed a hand beside his head, caging him in. He wasn't proud to admit that he was both a little scared and a lot turned on. Erik leaned closer, and before Raoul truly realized what was happening, the older male had pressed his puffy malformed lips against his own. Raoul gasped softly, the noise muffled. Once he regained his senses, he grasped Erik’s bony hips and backed him towards the bed and Christine, returning the kiss with vigor. The older man’s mouth may not have been formed correctly, but it was soft, and he quite liked the way it felt against his own. 

Christine ran a hand down her side and to her hip, sliding it around to her thigh a moment later. This was quite the show that they were knowingly putting on. Perhaps they should’ve done something like this sooner. But she knew that would’ve been impossible. Raoul was as devoted as they came and he wouldn’t have cheated on Meg, even if his ex-girlfriend clearly didn’t hold the same reservations about doing it to him. That was part of what made him so sweet. She was more than a little sure that he would fit perfectly with them. She dipped her hand under the hem of her nightgown and rubbed herself slowly as Raoul pinned Erik to the bed simply by straddling him. Erik’s hands were pinned against the bed above his head. Because Erik was much stronger despite being so skinny. Raoul had to use both his hands to do so. 

Raoul pulled away to nip lightly at Erik’s incredibly pale neck, sucking slightly in order to create a dark mark that would most definitely stand out. He shifted and rested his ass directly on the older male’s crotch, grinding down against him firmly. There were soft whines and moans from Erik, but both Christine and Raoul were taken out of the moment when they realized that they were distressed noises rather than pleasured. He had his eyes closed and he was straining against Raoul’s grasp. His lips were parted, his breathing much too quickly for it to be normal. Christine could only assume this was about one of the things in his utterly depressing past that he refused to talk about. She immediately removed her hand from where it was, wiping it clean on the blanket before she reached out to stroke his just greying hair soothingly.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Raoul nearly yelped, tossing himself off the older man and into bed. Christine gives him a look, pleading with him to not panic. They don’t need him to be panicking too, not when Erik is so overwhelmed already, it’ll just make the situation worse. It took Erik a few minutes to calm down, rolling over and burying his face in Christine’s stomach. It probably wasn’t a good idea, but they opted to let him since trying to move him away only upset him further. Once Erik had calmed substantially, he turned to look at Raoul. 

“I know, can…can we just take this thing a little slower?” Erik questioned hesitantly, his tone both embarrassed and imploring. Only an asshole would say no to that kind of request. This wasn’t something that seemed stupid or too demanding. He was just asking to keep things from becoming too overwhelming. So Raoul nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation. The trio fell asleep, with the oldest sandwiched between them that night. Christine lay facing Erik, her face buried in his chest while he had buried his face In her wild curls. Raoul had curled up against the bonier man’s back, resting his hand on a sharp and prominent hipbone. They had all the time in the world for Erik to be ready for this kind of thing with him.


	8. Happiness: Interrupted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple have an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years into the future we go.

The last two years were perhaps the happiest any of them had been, including Erik. They were completed in the best way possible, and none of them could bring themselves to regret that fact. Gustave warmed up to Raoul as quickly as they expected. A baby didn't have the capability to be be judgemental, after all. Their son wouldn't question anything about their relationship for awhile, so they wouldn't need to worry about how they'd explain it until he was old enough to go to school. Perhaps procrastination was a bad thing in theory, but it felt incredibly good sometimes, such as that case. 

Last night, they had all fallen asleep curled up together. They often took turns being in the middle, though Christine had that spot more often than they did. Raoul slept on the left side and Erik slept the on the right, closest to the door. It was where he felt most comfortable and it helped him with his more protective senses. If something bad were to happen, he wanted to be the very first line of defense. He didn't want anything happening to his son, Christine, or Raoul. Though he loved all three, it was more of a grudging admittance when it came to the other male.

A loud, banging noise was what startled Erik awake, the older man jolting upright in response. His abrupt movement caused the other two to shift and stirr but they remained asleep despite this. He sighed heavily and started to lay back down when the noise persisted. He slowly realized that it was the door and forced himself out of bed, heading towards it to see who the fuck was so intent upon bothering them right now. He was mostly naked but thankfully he was wearing boxers so they wouldn't see something they weren't supposed to or didn't want to. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and jerked it open once he had it unlocked. 

A blonde woman seemed to be the annoyance. They stated at each other for the longest time before Erik cleared his throat in annoyance, "What the fuck do you want? Why the hell are you here so early in the freaking morning, Meg?" He finally demanded. 

"I need to see Raoul. He was supposed to come back! He always comes back! What did you and your wife do to him?" Meg shouted, panic obvious in her tone. 

"You're incredibly late in asking, seeing as it's been two fucking years. If you cared as much as you're pretending to, this would've happened much sooner. Anyways, we haven't done anything to him, you little wench. You're the one that slipped and fell onto another man's dick. Again." Erik snapped, not appreciating the way the woman thought she could talk to him. 

This argument woke the other two occupants of the house and they stumbled down the hall and into the living room. Christine spotted her first and tried to guide their boyfriend back to the bedroom but it was no use. He seen her now, too. Meg and Raoul made eye contact and she shoved past Erik, forcing her way into the house.

"Meg..." Raoul breathed, eyes wide and uncertain. This made Erik and to a lesser extent, Christine a little uneasy. 

"Raoul! I've missed you so much!" Meg pretended to sob, throwing her arms around the blond male. The faintest of smirks formed on her face when she looked at Christine over her exes shoulder.


	9. No easy choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg makes a bold claim and Raoul wrestles with a decision.

Meg clung to Raoul no matter how stiffly he stood within her embrace. She'd cheated on him, multiple times so he had no idea as to why she felt she had the right to be embracing him like this. Unfortunately, he was much too kind to make any sort of demand, be it for her to let go or for her to tell him why she was there and then leave. Christine was uncomfortable with it, but she tried her best to act as if she was unbothered by it. Erik, however, was quite openly glaring at the small woman. Erik was honestly much different from the other two in the fact that he was never shy about when he was annoyed by something. He would probably never be shy about it, even if he sometimes jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Woman, I swear if you don't let go of him and tell us why the fuck you're here, I just may forget the fact that you're a woman and throw you out of my house on your ass." Erik snarled, arms crossed over his chest. Meg looked disgusted for a moment when she glanced over at him, but Christine and Raoul- the only two that mattered- were unbothered. They knew it was mostly an empty threat. He wouldn't try that and even if she pushed him far enough, he'd most likely just storm out of the room and leave the two of them to deal with it. 

Upon realizing that no one was going to take up for her, or call Erik out on what she perceived to be a legitimate threat, Meg pouted and disengaged herself from her ex boyfriend. She shifted awkwardly, biting her lower lip as she tried to figure out how to word what she was about to say. The three of them were becoming impatient but they decided to wait her out. There was no other option aside from kicking the blonde out if it turned out to be a stupid reason. Or kicking her out in general when one really thought about it. "A few weeks after you left, I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't sure who the father was at the time but I soon found out that Chauncey is yours. You were already gone.. and I had no idea where you were so I couldn't find you until now. I couldn't get ahold of you either. You either changed your number or got a new phone at some point. So anyways, my point is that you have a son and I want you to be in his life. He deserves a father." she explained, her voice and bottom lip wobbling. 

Meg's explanation left a tense silence in it's wake. Christine seemed uncertain and disbelieving but that was the extent of her reaction. Erik was visibly worried, gnawing on his bottom lip and fingers twitching ever so slightly. Raoul himself looked shell-shocked. He had a son, a child that he knew nothing about thanks to Meg's actions. However, at the same time he couldn't punish the boy for what his mother had done. He knew that he should question it a little more, but the woman had never seemed so emotional or upset in the years that he'd been with her. She usually hid that quite well unless she was truly stressed or something like that. "Meg.. I.. would love to be in his life, but he doesn't know me and I have a life here. I don't want to disrupt either of our lives for something that may or may not be a good idea." Raoul finally explained, fighting the urge to jerk away when she suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his hand, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Please. Just come meet him and spend a week or so with us. I'm sure you'll find out that everything will work out." Meg implored. Erik stiffened when he realized that Raoul wasn't saying no. It didn't matter if Raoul hadn't said yes either. The man was such a bleeding heart. He hadn't even demanded a paternity test, as he would be well within in rights to do so. Especially with how much Meg had cheated on him. Something just wasn't adding up in Erik's mind. But he forced himself to relax when Christine grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, glancing up at him with eyes that betrayed how worried she was as well. Raoul looked at his lovers and bit his lower lip, noticing that both of them were incredibly worried about what this meant for them. He wasn't because he knew where his loyalties and his heart laid now. He supposed he would just have to prove that. So with this in mind as well as the urge to make up for lost time, he turned back to Meg.

"Alright, I'll do that, but not now. Give me another day with Chrissy and Erik. We have some things that need to be worked out. I'll see you as soon as possible." Raoul promised softly. Meg seemed suspicious of the wording, but surprisingly she didn't question it or kick up a fuss. She simply nodded and perched on her toes for a moment to kiss the male's cheek. She turned and flounced away, leaving the mustached man feeling a little unsure for a moment. He pushed the doubt aside as Christine closed the door behind the blonde woman. The three of them stared at each other in something closely resembling an awkward silence. Christine was the first to give in, immediately throwing herself into Raoul's arms and clinging to him, pressing repeated kisses to his neck. Raoul looked at Erik expectantly, stroking Christine's hair soothingly.

Erik looked at the two of them, weighing his options. The masked man shoved the distrust and every other unpleasant emotion that he felt down and offered what he assumed was a comforting smile. He cleared his throat gently and approached them, wrapping his arms around them. This essentially trapped Christine between them but she couldn't care less at the moment. He leaned over and cupped Raoul's chin, dragging him into a somewhat rough and passionate kiss. He only pulled away when the both of them were sufficiently breathless. "Guess we're going to have to make it count." Erik drawled before turning and heading towards the bedroom. He was soon followed by his two younger lovers.


	10. Something to remember them by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedroom Shenanigans finally happen.

Once they were in the bedroom, Raoul was pounced on by Christine. The woman immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into a surprisingly demanding kiss. He would be lying if he claimed to dislike it. He rested his hands underneath her thighs to support her weight and quite willingly returned the kiss. When she tugged at his hair, a muffled groan left his lips. He had always had a thing about getting his hair pulled, but Meg would pull too hard and the pleasurable sensation became more painful than anything else. 

He turned towards the bed and tossed her upon it playfully, Christine bouncing slightly with the impact. The softest of giggles left her before she settled and Raoul pounced on her in return. He leaned down and littered her neck with little kisses and nips. They were too caught up in each other to realize that they were ignoring Erik, but he rectified this issue, reaching over to slap the younger man's ass. The squeeze was followed up with a squeeze and Raoul bit his lower lip, glancing over at the masked man. 

"Don't go forgetting about me.. this was my idea after all." Erik purred, finally joining them on the bed. Christine flushed and Raoul simply smirked before he purposely ground against Christine, dragging his hips against hers slowly. She yelped quietly before resting her hands on his ass, encouraging him to do so again-even if he was just doing it to test their older lover's limitations. 

Raoul was surprised when his hair was grabbed and he was yanked into a rather rough kiss, his lower lip being nipped at. He parted his lips and welcomed Erik's dominance. He was eventually forced off of Christine and onto his back, but he didn't fight it. He liked this new side that he'd found. It was going much better than when he'd tried to be on top the first time around.

Christine rolled onto her side, watching them with ever growing lust and interest. Since none of them had the chance to get dressed, she was still in her nightgown. She hiked it up over her up and rested a hand between her legs. For now, she was simply going to rub herself through her panties. Her other hand traveled up her stomach and to her breasts, squeezing and cupping one of them.

Erik had pulled away to leave dark, obvious hickies along Raoul's neck. He didn't stop there, either. He kept moving downwards, stripping him of his shirt and tossing it off to the side in the room. He marked his chest up as well and tore away the pants- something that was only in the way when it really came down to it. Raoul was surprisingly not wearing any boxers, so he suppose it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of the easy access. He wrapped a cool hand around the other man's cock, smirking when he hissed in response to the initial contact. Within moments he was stroking and the blond seemed to be enjoying himself.

Christine slipped a hand into her panties and two fingers into herself, whimpering softly. This sound caught Erik's attention and he watched her for a few moments, hand stilling. He seemed to be contemplating something, licking his lips subconsciously. "Why don't you let her sit on your face? I'm sure your tongue is much better than her fingers." He asked, turning his gaze to Raoul. 

"Yeah.." This seemed to be the only verbal answer that the man in question could muster. But there was no doubt that he was definitely into what was happening between the three of them at this moment in time. Especially not with the way that he began bucking into Erik's hand the moment that he'd stopped stroking.

Erik smirked and let go of it completely, delighting in the whine that escaped the man not too long afterwards. However, he kept his attention directed towards Christine. "What do you say, Mon ange? Do you want to sit on the pretty boy's face? Put his mouth to good use for once?" He purred darkly. The woman shivered and whimpered again, nodding rapidly. 

There was much shifting and the sounds of clothing being removed while they positioned themselves better, Erik backing off while he turned out the lights and stripped completely. Christine shuffled over to Raoul and hesitantly knelt over his face. Raoul grasped her hips and pulled her down against him, immediately licking and sucking. She yelped at first but she got used to it fairly quickly, rocking her hips slightly and touching her own breasts. She occasionally pinched her nipples, biting her lower lip to muffle her moans.

Erik joined them on the bed once more and leaned over Raoul to kiss Christine soundly on her lips. She moved one hand to pull him closer. He allowed her to do so, letting his hands roam across her body before he pulled away to nip at her neck. He was intent upon marking her up as well. They were both his, and this was more so to remind himself and Christine than some outsider. He wasn't worried about any of Christine's exes coming around because he was pretty sure she had never had anything serious before they got together.

He pulled away and grabbed a fairly new bottle of lube- something they'd only bought upon Raoul's inclusion in their relationship. He nudged Raoul's legs apart and spread them as far as he could manage. He poured the lube over his own dick and lathered a couple of his fingers in it. He shifted and carefully pushed them into the younger man's ass, doing so carefully. Since Raoul couldn't exactly make any noises right now, he was mostly paying attention to his body language and whether or not he was clenching.

Erik spent quite a bit of time, simply fingering him like that, his attention mostly on Christine. She was always so gorgeous when she was caught in the throes of pleasure, well more gorgeous than usual, at the very least. His attention was brought back to Raoul the moment that the younger male started trying to fuck himself on his fingers. He withdrew them and found himself smirking at the muffled sound of annoyance that was produced. "Don't complain Raoul. You are receiving most of the attention, are you not?" He drawled coolly and positioned himself. He didn't wait for an answer, he immediately started to slide inside him slowly. Once he bottomed out, he bit back a strained groan. 

He waited for Raoul to relax before he began to thrust, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside. He could hear the muffled groans and moans coming from the younger man and he knew almost immediately that as soon as his mouth was free, he'd be quite loud. Christine's noises had become increasingly high-pitched and she was rocking her hips without hesitation. It wasn't too much longer until she stopped and braced her little hands against Raoul's chest while her climax washed over her.

Christine squeaked when Raoul proceeded to lick her clean, too sensitive for this but also enjoying the almost painful pleasure. She eventually pulled herself off of his face carefully and flopped down beside them, panting lightly and trying to regain her composure. She still had it in her to flush when Raoul licked his glistening lips clean. Erik immediately leaned forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss, moaning quietly when he noticed a taste that seemed to be purely Christine. He slowly pulled back and nipped at Raoul's lower lip as he did so. 

Raoul didn't have much time to say anything because Erik immediately shifted his hips, pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Raoul's back arched and the noise that left him was most definitely loud, as the masked man had assumed that it would be. He could only assume that he'd managed to hit the younger man's prostate and this realization caused an almost wicked smirk to form on his malformed lips. He continued to do this, wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take Raoul long to go limp and finish all over the older male's hand. 

Erik lifted his hand to lick it clean, but Christine had sat up and scooted down beside him. She wrapped her hand around his hand and pulled it over to lick it clean for him, a soft hum of appreciation leaving her. When she let go of his hand, he knotted it in her hair and tugged her into an intense kiss, he didn't bother pulling away until he'd left both of them breathless. While he was most definitely the last to reach his end, it wasn't like he lasted too much longer than the two of them. When he finished a guttural groan left him and he thrusted a couple more times before he was able to regain his composure. Once he had, he pulled out carefully and rolled over to lay on the opposite side of Raoul. Christine curled up to the blond as well and rested her head on his chest, Raoul limply wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. 

Erik moved closer and leaned in. There was a brief pause before he spoke. "Now you have something to remember us by when you go stay with that skank and your alleged son." He drawled and nipped at his earlobe before settling.


End file.
